An Unforgettable Past
by maritsa.m.vazquez
Summary: Ciel feels as if he was born to be a demon. Consuming souls just feels so...natural. With Sebastian to guide the way and turn Ciel into the next best thing, he feels as if nothing can stop him. However, when someone from his human life calls him, he is shocked when he finds they want a deal with him. DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI (sadly...hahaha plz review! it means a lot :)
1. Her Fiancee, Returning

Sooooo...my first real deal fanfare. Huh. Lot more fun to write than I thought it would be. I was so saddened to see the end of my favorite anime, Black Butler, or Kuroshitsuji, so I decided to make one of these for it. If you like it, please, leave a review or some ideas for me to pick up on, and I shall continue. Thanks bunches! :)

"NO!" the Lady Elizabeth screamed, throwing the black envelope at Paula. No matter how many times she read it, she just was unable to comprehend it. No, no, no. He wasn't dead.

"He can't be dead, I only saw him the other day…" she said as she felt the tears come. Paula put her bells down and slowly approached her and put a soft hand on her shoulder. Her Ciel. Ciel, whose smile she'd missed so much, and had tried so hard to regain.

No, this couldn't be true. She had to find out for herself. _Oh Ciel, if you're truly gone…I don't know what I'll do. All I wanted this entire time was for you to be happy again. You can't be dead. I will find you. I swear it now, whether you are dead or alive, I will find you. _

"Paula! Prepare the carriage. I am going to the Phantomhive manor." Paula looked at her, stunned. "But…my lady…did you not see-"

"NOW! I WANT TO GO NOW!" Elizabeth cried. Paula bowed, and ran outside.

Ciel Phantomhive sat down in a fairly nice carriage as he savored the flavor of the soul he'd just devoured. _My time as a human is over now. I must end my hunger…_

Even though he'd just devoured a deliciously tortured soul, he wanted more. He was hungry for more.

Sebastian looked at Ciel. _He has certainly exceeded my expectations…my, my, what efficiency with how he lures them to his consumption._"I must say, you do surprise me, young master. I did not think you would be able to successfully consume a soul…"

"-and yet here we are." Ciel cut Sebastian off. _I must find another soul…there must be a good one around here somewhere…_

Elizabeth knocked on the door of the Phantomhive manor. When one of the servants answered, she gasped.

_Oh, where is he? _"Oh-hello Lady Elizabeth. What is it you want?" the servant asked, though Elizabeth detected some sort of attitude in her attitude, sad or upset or something. "Might I come in? I couldn't stand to be at home-I had to see for myself." Elizabeth said.

The servant looked around, as if she was half expecting Ciel to drive in through the front and see Lady Elizabeth. "My, child, of course you can." Her smile was warm and welcoming. Elizabeth ran to Ciel's room, sobbing loudly.

_My Ciel, he's really dead! How can I get him back? Please Ciel, say you're right in front of me and wipe away my tears. Tell me to stop crying because it isn't lady-like…please come back…_her sobs were heard throughout the mansion as her heart poured out, desperately crying for help.

The hunger grew stronger as Ciel heard the stifling sobs of a familiar cry…and he could have sworn he had heard his own name. _Impossible…_

"Sebastian, remain here until I call you. I've found another for myself." He said. He gave Sebastian a smirk, and Sebastian simply replied, "Yes, my lord." as Ciel took off.

"What is your wish?" Elizabeth heard. That voice…it was so strange, it sounded rather familiar. She was startled when she heard it again.

"Shall I ask again? WHAT IS YOUR WISH?"she looked around, but all she saw was a snake. Suddenly, the snake changed into its human form. Elizabeth held back a scream. Then, as she looked through the shadows and scales, she recognized the face. She could never forget that face. "C-Ciel…?" He looked up at her, with looks of concern and sadness. "Lizzie…?!"

Hope you liked my little story here...I think its pretty good. Questions? Ideas? Leave them for me! I'd love to hear them! Recommend this to your friends! Thank you!


	2. Her Fiancee, Truthful

"Lizzie, what have you done?!" Ciel looked at Lady Elizabeth, frightened. "Ciel…?" Elizabeth reached out to Ciel with tears in her eyes. _Is he a ghost? Or is he real? Could my Ciel have truly returned? Even so, why would he have deceived all the people he knows? _

"I didn't want you to see this," Ciel said, with much sadness in his tone. Elizabeth started weeping again, not knowing if it was for happiness or sadness. "Ciel, what do you mean? What happened to you?"

Elizabeth was a horrid mess. She looked as if she had been through hell and back. How could Ciel lie to his betrothed when she was so upset? "Please, Lizzie. For goodness sake, stop your crying." Ciel said as he took a handkerchief and tenderly wiped away her tears.

_She was damned from the day she met me. But…I couldn't possibly hurt her with my memories…no. I have to tell her the truth. She asked, so I must deliver. It's my duty as a demon. _Ciel gave a small smile, unseen by Elizabeth. "It was an angel," Ciel said slowly, looking now at his old room. What pitiful, pointless memories he's had here. "An angel killed my parents. Then these men took me away…" Ciel paused for a moment to lift up his shirt as to show her the marking on his lower chest. "…and they burned this on me. They tortured me every day for what felt like years."

Elizabeth felt like screaming. _Who could have done this to my poor Ciel? And why would an angel kill his parents? _She let out a cry and softly pressed her fingers against the marking.

"I don't know who they were, but I have reason to believe they had a relation with the angel who killed my parents. That same angel ordered your capture from the doll maker. The marking on the floor of that same building is the same as is on my chest."

Elizabeth glanced at the marking again, with frightened, sad eyes. _ No wonder Ciel disappeared! I would have stopped smiling, too…and to think he had these things on his mind all this time…he must have thought so badly of me, I had no idea! But…there's still something he is not telling me. Why did that angel want Ciel?_

"Oh, Ciel, I'm so sorry!" she grabbed Ciel and hugged him tightly. "I hoped you would come back…I wished so very hard, Ciel!" Elizabeth cried. "I know. That is what brought me here. But…Lizzie…I'm not the same since before I became this…"

Ciel was cut off as the sounds of one of the Phantomhive's previous servants was heard. "Lady Elizabeth! Your parents are requesting you back home. You must leave. I'm sorry." Elizabeth shot a look of despair at Ciel. "It's alright, Lizzie," he reassured her. "Can you find your way to the Tower Bridge tonight?" Elizabeth looked at him, confused. "Well, yes…"

"Meet me there. I will tell you everything, should you wish to know it." And just like that, he was gone, and Elizabeth was all alone now, but confident still.


	3. Her Fiancee, Escaping

**I know. You all want to kill me now. I haven't updated for forever. I am SO SORRY! I promise, it was not my intention. And I will be updating as rapidly as I can from now on. So you won't have to wait for much longer. **** Enjoy the new chapter.**

Elizabeth rushed down the hallway, eager to get home. _He's alive! I can't believe it…that makes me happy. But what does he have to tell me that has to wait so long? Why did he have to leave so fast?_

With much racing through her mind, Elizabeth ran towards the carriage, then began slowing down, realizing that she was supposed to be sad. She put on her best 'hurt and grieving' face. She felt like she was dreaming, and was just hoping that she wasn't about to wake up in her lonely bed.

She thought about where Ciel told her to meet him that night. With this meeting, there would be certain difficulties; first of all, her parents seemed to stay up rather late and at times would check up on her.

_What if they notice I'm gone? How am I going to sneak away? I've never done this before…_A sense of guilt ran through her, but then she remembered that this was for Ciel. She couldn't tell anyone about it; she didn't know how the others would react.

They'd probably send her off to some doctor, thinking she was crazy. With that thought, Elizabeth stopped_. Am I crazy? Have I lost myself so much that my mind is trying to find a way for me to cope?_

She brushed these thoughts aside and yet again thought about her escape_. I can't walk there; it's too far. And I couldn't possibly take a carriage, it would definitely attract the attention of Mother and Father…or can I? What if I told them that I needed to go and get a cute outfit for my grieving? Yes! That just might work! But…can I lie to my own parents like that?_

She knew she could just pick up an outfit from her favorite store; everything in there was very cute. Well, cute enough for her, anyway. If she did this, she wouldn't truly be lying; she just wouldn't be telling them everything.

Elizabeth allowed a small giggle to herself as she devised her plan and stepped into the carriage, immediately wiping the smile off of her face and putting on the sad one from before, folding her hands in her lap.

Ciel Phantomhive rushed back to Sebastian. _Could my image be ruined by this human of my past…my fiancée and cousin, Elizabeth Midford? What will Sebastian think of this? Perhaps it would be best if I did not speak of this with him. Besides, I might be able to use this to my advantage. I am her weak spot, aren't I? _

Even with the dark demon inside him telling him to swallow her soul, he knew that he could never do that to Elizabeth. He had spent too much time trying to protect her just to throw it away to the darkness lurking inside of him. And at best, it was low-class to do that to one's lover.

Ciel reached the empty house that Sebastian had found on one of their trips. They had chosen to stay near the Phantomhive manor "Young master," Sebastian said with a bow. He walked in, smiling to himself, attempting to hide the fact that he had found Elizabeth.

He had to tell him something, however to get him to allow him to leave. "Sebastian, I've caught another." He said through his teeth, unable to hold his smirk. He turned to Ciel and smiled.

His expression, was a bit unsettling. It was somewhat creepy, even for a demon. He bowed and said, "Well done, young master. You never cease to amaze me." Ciel turned away, and as he did, he said, "I must leave tonight. My meal needs my assistance."

Ciel couldn't help but laugh a little. A bit too sinister for his personal liking, but he had to make Sebastian believe him. "Very well, young master. Do you require anything?" He asked, and Ciel began walking back outside. "No. Stay here. I don't need anything." he said, then walked out the door, running towards the bridge.

Elizabeth told Paula that she needed to be alone when she went shopping. She could take care of herself. "Okay, but please, lady, be careful," was all that she had said to her. Then, she had gone off in the middle of the night to go 'shopping'.

The carriage pulled into the area of the bridge. The door was opened for her and she was let out. Then she began walking towards the bridge, climbing to the top. She was determined to help Ciel; even if that meant she had to give her own life.

So, she found herself in her long brown boots climbing for what seemed forever, afraid the entire time of falling to her death. However, a part of her wanted to fall; if Ciel was truly dead, what would be left for her? She brushed those thoughts away, taking care that she didn't fall and that she was not seen.

She finally reached the top, admiring the view that came from the ocean just below her. She became lost in her thoughts, remembering all the adventures her and Ciel had been on.

She remembered how even though she was a year older than him, she still had not switched the low heel boots that she always wore to the high heeled ones because she didn't want to be taller than Ciel. She began to wonder if she was crazy for doing something like this.

_If I am going crazy because my head can't deal with losing Ciel, then I never want to be sane. Anything, just to see my Ciel again. Even if it means giving up everything just to get a glance of his smile._

She remembered what Ciel had told her, about the angel killing his parents. Weren't angels supposed to be heavenly and help others? Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice she had half expected wasn't going to appear. "Hello, Lizzie."

Ciel walked casually over to Elizabeth and sat down. "Did you climb all the way up here?" This girl must have really wanted to see him if she would risk her life climbing the unstable bridge.

His memory drifted to when he had almost gotten his soul feasted upon; that was right before he met that dreadful brat, Alois, and gotten his memories merged with his. Before he became…this. "Ciel…" Elizabeth said softly, breaking his train of thought.

He now turned to his fiancée. "Yes, Lizzie?" He said. Then he realized what they were there for, and looked into her now pleading and saddened eyes. "Oh…right. You want to know why I disappeared…don't you?" Lizzie nodded, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Well, Sebastian found me with those men, and he killed them all." Lizzie gasped, now staring blankly at him. "What…? How could he…kill someone? I thought…I thought…" Lizzie stared off into the ocean and brought her knees to her chest.

Ciel spoke before she could confuse herself any further. "Lizzie…not everything in this world is going to be what it appears. When those men took me away, they forced me into a contract with a demon. That demon became my butler, after he killed all of those men."

Elizabeth didn't know what to think after Ciel explained everything that happened to him. In a way, she felt sorry for Alois, but still; his intentions were never good. And he had a demon butler, as well…But she would have thought that if you went into a contract with a demon, that they would take you and drag you to Hell with them…Not…not eat your _soul_.

This was getting to be too much for her. It was when Ciel had mentioned the words, "The contract between Alois and Hannah meant for me to become a demon as well," that the poor girl had slipped into the darkness.

Elizabeth slipped into unconsciousness the moment Ciel had told her he had become a demon. She almost fell off the bridge, too; luckily, Ciel had caught her in time and was now carrying her down the bridge. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open.

Ciel could tell he did still have feelings for the human girl; however, he knew that a relationship was out of the question so long as Sebastian remained his butler, she was still human, and he was still a demon.

Ciel _felt_, for the first time in months. He felt the love for his dear fiancée and cousin grow stronger every time that she would get into trouble. He couldn't eat her soul. He wouldn't be able to. But he could never tell that to Sebastian.

Elizabeth woke up in Ciel's arms, hearing the sweet voice she'd been screaming on the inside to hear. This wasn't a dream; she knew that much. This was the exact place she needed to be this whole time, she realized, as she moved her head closer to him.

She could feel his warmth. Demon or not, she still loved him to death. She wasn't going to let something like that stop her. "Lizzie?! Are you alright?"

She didn't answer his question. Instead, she said, "What are we going to do, Ciel? I can't be without you. How do we get you out of this?" She wasn't looking directly at him, fearful that if she looked into those eyes, they would melt away. Ciel didn't say anything for awhile, instead just hugging her closer.

Ciel didn't want to respond to her question; he knew she wouldn't like the answer. But he couldn't NOT tell her. "Lizzie…I don't think that will be possible. In order to do that, I would have to find a way to become human again."

Elizabeth began forming tears in her eyes. "Then what can we do?" she said, barely able to say the words through her sobs. He knew there was a way for them to be together, but he could never do that to her. He could never turn her into a demon.

"Lizzie, if you ever see Sebastian, you have to act like you do not recognize him. If he finds out about…this…he will take it out on me and we may never see each other again. You must do this for me; please, Lizzie." Ciel pleaded her. Elizabeth just smiled and nodded. "Anything for my fiancée." She suddenly remembered that she had to get home soon. "Oh, no! I have to…I have to…" She began panicking. She released herself from Ciel's grasp. "Ciel, um…" She stood awkwardly, hoping to convince her demon lover to escort her to the store. "Well, would you take me to that shop over there?" She pointed in the direction of a single shop over by the docks. There were many dresses and things inside. Ciel almost laughed and nodded. He then held out his hand. "Are you ready, my lady?" Elizabeth felt her lips curl up and her cheeks flushed. She lightly took his hand and they continued onto the store.

**I know, this chapter was a bit sappy, but I promise it will get better! Future chapters will have a lot more action and things like that. I'm already writing the 4****th**** chapter. It should be up no later than Friday. See you then! ;) Oh, and don't forget to review! **


	4. Her Fiancee, Dark Secrets

**Well, as promised, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! And for those of you who love Grell Sutcliff and the reapers, you're really going to like this chapter! Thanks for sticking with me; as a reward, here you go!**

After Elizabeth had asked Ciel to escort her to the store, he'd happily accompanied her. She now walked through the store, trying quickly, but not too quickly, so as to spend as much time as possible with her fiancée, to find a dress worthy of herself. She could tell Ciel didn't like being there much, but he would smile every time that she would look at him.

_That smile…I've been trying so hard to see once again…and now I can only see it when he's become someone else. I'm going to turn him human again! I swear it!_ She picked up a dark emerald green dress with covered in black lace.

Ciel wasn't one for shopping. It was quite revolting, actually. But when he saw Elizabeth smiling at him, he couldn't help but smile as well. The smile felt strange…almost as if it was foreign.

He knew the reason, however; losing one's parents would wash away any emotions from anyone.

But…this girl…this _human_…Ciel felt as if he'd been given a dose of reality, like Elizabeth _was_ his smile.

Elizabeth and Ciel ran out of the store, having placed the order for the dress to be delivered immediately to her home. Elizabeth now realized that she had to get home, and began crying. "Whatever's the matter, Lizzie?" He asked as softly as his demonic side would allow.

"It's just…I'm afraid." She looked up to him with her tear-stricken face. Ciel came and wiped her tears away with his glove. "Lizzie, you don't have to be afraid; I'll be back, I promise. Have I ever broken promise to you?"

He took her hand in his. She smiled and shook her head. "Ciel…we have to find a way to make you human again." Ciel let go of her hand and turned away. "Lizzie…even if it were possible, I don't think I could do it anymore."

Elizabeth walked in front of him. "Why not, Ciel?" She asked as nicely as she could. "Because…I've…I've already devoured souls. No demon can turn human again if those souls are still inside. And I lost my humanity. Once something is truly lost, Lizzie, one can never get it back again."

Elizabeth couldn't help but break into tears. "No, Ciel. Don't say that. You can't just give up! I'll find a way, with or without your help!" She almost yelled at him.

Ciel, unsure of what else to do, said, "Don't worry. I won't give up. I'm just…not sure that it would work. I just don't want to get your hopes to high just to let you down." He put a hand on her shoulder. She took the hand on her shoulder and looked behind him, making sure that no one was around.

Little did they know that a certain demon butler was secretly lurking nearby, spying on the couple. "Oh, young master…What have you done? You've strayed from the path of darkness…" Sebastian sat on the rooftop of a nearby building.

It was then that the chain scythe engine revved. "Do you want me to kill the girl, Will?" Grell Sutcliff had a sinister grin on his face.

"Grell, we are reapers. We don't kill people; we simply reap their souls when they have already entered the stages of death. Or have you forgotten that in your hopeless flirting with that demon?" Will's tone was emotionless and somewhat cold.

Will pushed his glasses further up his nose. Grell felt a shiver down his spine. His chain scythe stopped its revving. "There is no need to kill the girl," Sebastian said coolly. "My young master will learn soon enough that he is wasting his time; his fiancée is just another meal."

Sebastian smirked and gave a low laugh, watching Ciel help Lady Elizabeth into a carriage and rush back home. Grell suddenly began running about excitedly.

"Oh, my dear Bassie! Your icy darkness does nothing more than pull me in more! Come and give me a kiss!" He yelled as he threw himself at Sebastian, lips pursed. Sebastian didn't need to do much other than stick out his hand to throw the reaper to the ground.

And even with that attempt, Grell still had that sinister smile on his face. _If looks could kill..._Sebastian thought.

**Well! The plot thickens, eh? Now Sebastian knows that Ciel has been sneaking around with Elizabeth. Oh, and just to point out why Ciel is so tolerant with Elizabeth-I'll explain. Well, you know that the last episode of Kuroshitsuji involved Ciel having a strange change in behavior, right? Well, I decided to use that to my advantage-so, in this story, when one becomes a demon, their emotions heighten and since Ciel already had intense feelings for Elizabeth to some degree, imagine how it would be once he became a demon? So, do you guys want me to add a villain or something? Oh, and tell me if and how you would like Ciel to become human again. Or should Elizabeth become a demon? (The only thing I'm concerned about with that is how much her personality will remain-if she will still be the same "Elizabeth" that we all know and love) So, what do you think? Questions? Concerns? OOC? Tell me, and I will do my best to fix it. Until next time! **

**Next chapter preview ;) – **

Ciel was standing in a puddle of red as he saw the flower petals flying beautifully threw the air. They were red, somewhat reminding him of his aunt, who'd given in to her own insanity and fallen out of weakness. He reached out to grab them, and when one reached his hand, he saw on them memories and now realized what this was. "Ciel will become a demon…" the whispers danced their way through the air, taunting the Phantomhive child. _My Cinematic Record…? Why am I seeing this? I can't be dead!_

**To be released soon! Look forward to a mysterious chapter! See you next time! **** Don't forget to review down below.**


End file.
